What Shall We Do To a Grumpy Walrus?
What Shall We Do To a Grumpy Walrus? is a sea shanty played in Episode 83. This song is about trying to save the moustache of Hercule. The first part is sung by the puffins and mussels. The second part is sung by Thelma, along with Thomas, Sharon, and Jamie. The third part is sung by Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, Jamie, and Hercule. Synopsis First Part The song begins when Sharon touches one of the mussels. A mussel began singing towards her. The mussels began singing the sea shanty after one more touch. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie joined in with the tune as the mussels are singing. Hercule Mustache was so shocked after the four of them mentioned about shaving his moustache. Second Part The song begins when Thelma told Jamie to sing the song earlier. Thelma, along with Thomas, Sharon, and Jamie, began singing the song. The song ends when Lewis is absent. Third Part The song begins when Lewis is back with Thomas, Sharon, and Jamie. Thomas, Sharon, Lewis, and Jamie, along with Hercule, sang the song on their way back home. Lyrics First Part :Mussels: (vocalising) La-la-la-la, La-la-la :La-la-la-la, la-la-la :La-la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la, la-la-la-la :Puffins: (singing) ...what shall we do to a grumpy walrus? What shall we do with a grumpy walrus early in the morning? :Way-hay and up she rises, way-hay and up she rises :Way-hay and up she rises early in the morning! :Shave his moustache with a razor clam, shave his moustache with a razor clam :Shave his moustache with a razor clam early in the morning! :(song ends, surprising Mr. Moustache) Second Part :Thelma: (speaking) Nevermind, Jamie! Why don't we sing that sea shanty again? (singing) What shall we do to a grumpy walrus? :(with the puffins) What shall we do to a grumpy walrus? :What shall we do to a grumpy walrus late into the evening? :Jamie: (singing) Shave his moustache with a razor clam. :Sharon: (singing) Shave his moustache with a razor clam. :Thomas: (singing) Shave his moustache with a razor clam. :(speaking) Your turn, Lewis! (song ends when Lewis is absent) Third Part :Puffins: (with Hercule Moustache singing) Way-hay, and up she rises :Way-hay and up she rises :Way-hay and up she rises back to Mossy Bay! Gallery First Part Ep 83 33.jpg Ep 83 34.jpg Ep 83 35.jpg Ep 83 36.jpg Ep 83 37.jpg Ep 83 38.jpg Ep 83 39.jpg Ep 83 40.jpg Ep 83 41.jpg Second Part Thelma face.jpg Ep 83 80.jpg Ep 83 81.jpg Ep 83 82.jpg Ep 83 83.jpg Ep 83 84.jpg Third Part Ep 83 95.jpg Ep 83 96.jpg Trivia * This song is a parody of the sea shanty "What Shall We Do With a Drunken Sailor?". However, this parody is a kid-friendly version of the song with the same tune. See also * The Story of the Whale Trip Category:Songs Category:Songs that are sung by the Puffins of Mossy Bay Category:Songs that are sung by Thelma Category:Songs that are sung by Hercule Mustache